People have traditionally used beds that come in many shapes, sizes, and styles. Such beds can range from extremely simple designs to rather complex designs that include a variety of features. For example, some beds include mattresses that include foam, inner-springs, fluid-inflatable bladders, other materials, or combinations thereof. Such mattresses may or may not be supported by a frame, box spring, adjustable foundation, non-adjustable foundation, or other support structure.
In some cases, one or more additional features or systems have been used in conjunction with beds. For example, users have used heating and cooling systems for heating or cooling users in bed. Such systems can be cumbersome and unwieldy, which can increase the difficulty of installing and using such systems.